1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a metal gate transistor structure, a resistor structure and an efuse structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In computing, efuse is a technology which allows for the dynamic real-time reprogramming of computer chips. Speaking abstractly, computer logic is generally ‘etched’ or ‘hard-coded’ onto a chip and cannot be changed after the chip has finished being manufactured. By utilizing an efuse, or a number of individual efuses, a chip manufacturer can allow for the circuits on a chip to change while it is in operation.
The primary application of this technology is to provide in-chip performance tuning. If certain sub-systems fail, or is taking too long to respond, or are consuming too much power, the chip can instantly change its behavior by blowing an efuse.
To increase the performance of transistors, metal gates are popularly used in the semiconductor field. Metal gates with low resistance replace the traditional polysilicon gates. The metal gates are usually formed by the gate-last process.
Additionally, resistors are elements which are often used for providing regulated voltage and for filtering noise in a circuit. The resistors generally include polysilicon and silicide layers.
In the current semiconductor field, fabricating processes are being improved with the aim of reaching high yields. Integrated manufacturing methods of semiconductor devices are also important to decrease the fabricating steps and thereby increase yield. An integrated method for fabricating a metal gate transistor, a resistor and an efuse is needed.